Choose Your Last Words
by CoutureWriting
Summary: Alana has been in love with Draco for years, just as he has her. What could possibly get in the way of their blossoming relationship? Alana's love for torturing the boy who's captured her heart. Will she ever stop and admit defeat? M for later ch/s.


I knew where my purpose was in life... Torturing Draco Malfoy.

The boy loved me. He knew it, and I knew it. I could tell by the way his eyes would follow me wherever I went, ever watching. I could tell by the gorgeous pink that spread across his cheeks when I caught him staring. I could tell by the accidental brush of his hand against mine, and the shock that it coursed through me. I knew that I was equally in love with him, but I could never have him.

Draco and I were too similar. We were both in love with ourselves, and each other. He was as vain as I was, and we were both as stubborn as one another. I longed for his touch, living in my own silent hell, and the only satisfaction that I ever got was knowing he longed for me too.

I was beautiful—all silky black hair, large, navy blue eyes and a lithe, Quidditch-toned body, but he was just my opposite. Where I was dark, he was white, where I was petite, he was tall. He was a beautiful boy. His pale blonde hair, those stone-like grey eyes, that body that I would die to touch.

We were in the same house, and in the same grade. We had every class together, and we even had the same group of friends. Blaise was my best friend, he knew everything about me, and I knew the same about him. How he lusted after the beautiful Weasley girl, and how he wished he could speak to her, know her. The pretence he had to keep up of hating her.

"Williams," Draco addressed me roughly. "Pay attention."

My attention snapped to him, dressed in his emerald-green Quidditch robes. He looked gorgeous—perfect, as usual. I had messily braided my hair away from my face, and loose strands fell into my eyes. I flicked them away.

"Yes, Malfoy. Sorry." I apologised grudgingly, and he sensed it. He sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes at our other teammates. I ignored him and adjusted my Quidditch robes before looking up at him in fake earnestness.

"If you weren't the best keeper in the school, I would kick you off the team, Williams," he told me sternly. "As I was saying..."

My attention was lost as soon as the subject changed. I had a desire for him to call me by my name, Alana, but I wasn't going to voice _that_ out loud.

"Good practice," Malfoy complimented the team. "Williams, could you stay behind so I can have a talk with you for a moment?"

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure in the world, Malfoy," I told him sarcastically. I moved over to him and looked in the eyes, enjoying seeing him shift uncomfortably. He coughed loudly before continuing.

"Look, Williams, I know you've always been a bit of a daydreamer, but you need to pay attention at practice—it seems like I tell the team one thing and you do another. Our first game is in a few weeks, let's win, okay?" he told me quietly.

I gazed at him. How easy it would be, to reach up and pull his fragile mouth down to mine. To kiss him softly, let my hands wander across his fabulous abdominal muscles...

"You're doing it again..." he told me.

"Oh," he caught my attention again. "Right, no more daydreaming. Got it."

He shook his head, before turning on me and walking towards the change rooms. I stared after him, both glad and regretful that I had not succumbed to temptation. I was the only girl in the school he couldn't have, and it infuriated him. I smiled to myself before I slowly trailed into the girls' change rooms.

"Got a date with Draco, hey?" one of the girls joked, nudging my shoulder as I walked in. She had an infuriatingly high-pitched voice, and I shrugged her away.

I pulled off my robes and got back into my uniform as quickly as possible. There was someone I needed to see.

The sun was setting as I walked back into the school. I hurried down the stairs and into the lowest parts of the building until I reached the Slytherin common room.

"_Salazar_," I murmured, and stepped inside.

He was right where I needed him to be. I waved half-heartedly at him from where he sat on the enormous, black loveseat. I made my way over to him, dumping my Quidditch bag on the floor, and collapsed into the couch, laying my head in his lap and looking up at him.

"Bad day?" he laughed. He stroked my hair unconsciously.

"A shocker," I confided. "Draco spoke to me about 'daydreaming' at practice. Like he knows what the fuck he's talking about."

Blaise laughed and smiled. "When are you going to just give into your feelings for him, Alana? You're both attracted to one another... You have no idea how he speaks about you when you're not there... It's like he only has eyes for you."

"He probably knows you'll tell me," I reasoned. "What sort of things does he—?"

I was cut off by Draco's entrance. He looked up to see me lying across Blaise and rolled his eyes. He dropped his things and walked over, taking a seat in one of the enormous, comfortable armchairs.

The silence wasn't awkward, but I could feel the tension. Blaise continued to brush my hair with his fingers absentmindedly.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you two were in love," Draco said snidely. He could be an arrogant little shit when he wanted to be.

"Lucky we're not, huh Blaise?" I laughed. He chuckled, and I sat up, pushing myself into the crook of his arm and closing my eyes...

"Did you listen to what I said at practice, Williams?" Draco asked. I opened one eye and raised my eyebrow at him.

"I'm going to bed, babe," I told Blaise, getting up. I planted a kiss on his cheek. "I love you. We'll chat tomorrow, yeah?"

"Of course," he laughed. "Do you want me to get you any food at dinner?"

"No," I told him. I touched his face affectionately and left, pointedly refusing to acknowledge Draco.

I crossed the room to the door to the girls' dormitory and slipped inside. There was my perfect, four-poster bed. I pulled off my uniform skirt, jumper and shoes, leaving me in my school shirt, pink Victoria's Secret bikini briefs and school socks. I collapsed onto the bed, pulled the covers over the top of me and closed my eyes, praying for sleep.

When I opened my eyes, it was still dark. I pulled back the covers and sat up, glancing at my clock. It was three o'clock in the morning. The steady breathing and light snores of my friends was all I could hear. I stood up and left the dormitory.

As soon as I stepped into the common room, I realised my mistake. I knew Draco was prone to late nights, but I hadn't been thinking straight. He looked up and saw me.

"Williams," he murmured, nodding at me.

"Hi," I replied, defeated. I realised I was only in my underwear, but didn't care. I approached him and took the seat beside him, pulling my knees up and tucking my hands over my feet.

"Can't sleep?" he asked quietly.

"Mmm," I half-replied. I wanted him to reach out and touch me... Maybe I didn't care about not giving in anymore... This boy was my dream.

"Can we be honest to each other, Alana?" Draco asked finally.

My ears rung with the sound of him saying my name. Not Williams, _Alana_. My heart thumped against my ribs.

"What about, Draco?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady. He looked at me, his grey eyes smouldering.

"How we feel... about each other," he told me. "I can't do this anymore. Every time I see you I feel paralysed. Like there's nothing in the world but you, and if I were to lose sight of you, everything would end."

My throat became dry as he spoke. Was this real? I looked over at him. His eyes were anxious, and earnest. He reached out to touch my hand.

"Are you going to say something?" he asked me. "Anything?"

"I think there's something you have to say first," I choked on the words, and I watched as the creases formed in his forehead. "Three words, the words I've been waiting to hear you say since I laid eyes on you."

He smiled mischievously at me. "Alana Williams... I love you."

My breath caught in my throat. I stood up. I was torn between ripping all of my clothes off and running as far away as possible. I never dreamed he'd say it...

"Say something, Alana, you're killing me," he murmured. "Did I do the wrong thing?"

"I don't... think so," I said softly.

"Please," he pleaded.

"I have to go back to bed," I said dazedly. I turned away from him and moved slowly to the dormitory. Was I dreaming or was this real?


End file.
